People increasingly rely on sensors, monitors and devices (SMDs) to perform critical actions and provide them with critical information at home and at the workplace. As the size and cost of these SMDs decreases and their functionality increases, these devices will work their way into all aspects of our daily lives. A given person will use SMDs made by many different manufacturers and will need a common method to monitor these SMDs and manage all of their functionality and data. These SMDs will require constant monitoring, and frequent updates and maintenance. Many SMDs will be performing mission critical tasks such that their performance must be guaranteed all the time.
Equally, product updates, notifications and recalls currently take a long time to reach the consumers who are using these products. For many applications, this delayed delivery of recall notices and the inadequate information provided results in unnecessary deaths and large economic loses. These deaths and loses could be avoided were users alerted immediately and provided with information as to the best course of action.